Thinking Of You
by Strawberry Starburst
Summary: Troy's crushing on Gabriella. Hard. But doesn't have the couarge to tell her. Will one night alone with her change anything? Very fluffy oneshot. Troyella of course!


Here's a Troyella One-shot. Very fluffy, so you have been warned!

Disclaimer: Boy does this get old. Here it goes: I don't own High School Musical or anything about it besides this story and a couple fan things, but you get the idea.

**Thinking Of You**

"Hey!" Troy walked up and leaned against the locker next to hers

"Oh! Hey Troy!"

He could feel a smile creeping on to his face and his heart skipped a beat when he heard her say his name. Why was he like this every time he was around her? _Because I'm totally crazy about her…_ No, he couldn't think like that. Wanting something so badly, but knowing it would never happen…

"So, were still on for movies at your house right?"

He and Gabriella had made plans to hang out last week. They were both looking forward to it, but felt disappointed at the thought that it was just two 'best of' friends having a good time and nothing more.

He didn't know that she was secretly crushing on him too. But she too thought that the love between them wasn't mutual.

Gabriella turned around to face him. She looked happier at the thought of Troy spending more time with her. "Yup. A full night of anything we want to watch!"

_Like you?_ Troy gazed at her outfit, at her hair, at her everything. He constantly daydreamed about her, finding that he could stare at her forever if only time willed it.

"Troy?"

He blinked back to reality, but the mere sound of his name on her lips could send shivers up his spine.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little lost," she laughed.

"Oh…um…yeah. Totally fine!"

All of a sudden, the bell rang, signaling the end of free period.

"See you later Troy!" Gabriella turned around and left, walking briskly to her class, as he stole one last glance at her before walking to basketball practice.

After practice, Troy changed out of his basketball uniform and into his regular clothes.

Chad stood next to him, putting a shirt over his head. "Hey Troy."

"Oh, hey man."

"Me and some guys are gonna practice outside after school today. You comin?"

"Sorry, I can't. I'm going to Gabi's house today." Troy felt himself blush in front of his best friend.

"Why don't you just ask her out?"

"What? No…Gabi and me are just friends."_ Unfortunately,_ Troy secretly added.

"Fine, but if you don't, somebody else will and you'll be too late." Chad called out as he left the locker room.

"Wait, but-" Chad had already left. Troy sighed, gathered his things and left as well, but he couldn't help thinking about what Chad had said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ding-dong_

Gabriella ran downstairs and opened the door, knowing it was Troy.

"Hey!"

"Hi Troy, come on in. My mom's out for a while, but I've got the DVD's right here" She said, holding up 5 movies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were on their fourth movie, **Grease**. Lying on her couch, Gabriella had made loads of popcorn and other snacks, now scattered across the table. She noticed that Troy stole a quick glance at her, again. He seemed too preoccupied to be watching the movie, and kept looking at her. She pretended to not notice though.

_Maybe he does like me…no…he doesn't…what was I thinking?_ She tried concentrating on the movie, which was impossible to do with Troy on her mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She's so beautiful. Why can't I stop thinking about her? She probably doesn't even think about me like that. But I can just sink into those gorgeous brown eyes…and those perfect curves! And I wish I could just hear her laughing forever… and she's smart and caring too…how can a girl possible have it all? Uh oh…does she see me looking?_

Troy quickly lashed his head toward the TV screen, only to find it minutes later to return to Gabriella.

_But if you don't, somebody else will and you'll be too late, _Chad's words kept haunting him, as he imagined her Gabi with another guy. He wanted to punch the faceless guy next to her. _How dare he touches her!_

His mind was warring against each other, wondering if he should do it now. "Gabi…I uh…need to ask you something." His voice shook as he said those words.

Her head swerved away from the TV and into his nervous blue eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Um…well, to start off, your not like anyone I've ever met."

She felt herself blush. "Um…thanks, I guess."

"It feels like I've known you forever, we've been through so much together and I really can't imagine what my life would be like without you. You have made it so much better."

"What are you saying?"

"Well…I guess I'm…uh…"

Gabriella could hear him stutter. He was so cute when he was confused, even when she knew exactly what he was trying to say.

Suddenly, she did the unexpected. She leaned toward him, and kissed him softly. When she released her lips from his, she found them both resting their foreheads together. She felt his heart beat in sync with hers.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Oh…I was gonna ask if you could get me some water." Troy blurted out. He saw her cheeks turn bright red, embarrassment in her eyes.

"Gabi, I was just kidding!" He said as he leaned toward her again, and kissed her more passionately.

The rest of the movie and the next, Gabriella found herself resting on Troy's chest, fingers interlaced with his. She heard the rustling of keys from outside and quickly sat up.

"Hi guys! Did you have fun?" Ms. Montez called, walking inside with many grocery bags in her hands.

Both stood up, smiling. "Yeah! We had a great time." Troy looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's getting pretty late. I'd better get home."

Gabriella walked Troy out the door. Once outside, he bent down and kissed her.

"Hey, want to walk together to school?" Troy asked, sounding hopeful.

"Of course."

"Great! Well…I'll see you tomorrow then."

Troy swiveled around and headed down the steps, stopped, ran back to her and quickly pecked her on the lips before walking down the street.

And both knew they were thinking of each other for the rest of the night, for the rest of high school, forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This was so fun to write. Please comment back. I may make this a full story if I get high reviews, but I'm not sure if it's good enough yet. That's all!**


End file.
